random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Rhythmic Mythology/Storyline
The following is an in-depth summary of the story in The Legend of Zelda: Rhythmic Mythology. Note that while this article does cover the sequence of events in the game, it does not include details such as specific information on the area design and the locations of Heart Pieces. =Veil of Courage= Ancient Village At the start of the game, Link (you can decide on his name, but for the sake of this article I'll just refer to him as Link) receives a letter from a faraway princess, telling him to seek the three Veils of the Goddesses using the Ancient Sword attached to the letter. Link then talks to the messenger girl, Virdia, who happens to be right outside his door. Viridia points out that Mayor Fern's policy bans anyone from the village from leaving the village. She then provides hints for the trading sequence that follows... *Collect 40 Rupees and buy a Wooden Shield *Show both sword and shield to Jade, Link's best friend, to qualify for his training scenario, then complete it to earn the Rare Seed. *Give the Rare Seed to the Cucco lady, Mint, then find all three of her haywire Cuccos for her to get some Firewood. *Give the Firewood to Chartre, an orphan living on the outskirts of town, in return for some Blank Paper. *Show Viridia the paper and she'll use it to write a letter of complaint to Mayor Fern. After the trading sequence is complete, most of the NPCs start talking about the Forest Maze, suggesting that Link should go there. When he does attempt to go there, however, he is stopped by Fern, who says that IF Link can collect the Veil of Courage from inside the Forest Maze AND make it out alive, THEN he will consider changing his policy. Forest Maze Located north of Ancient Village. The enemies who appear here are Skulltulas, Skullwalltulas, Forest Scrubs and Gohma Larvae. The dungeon's treasure is the Fairy Bow, although it also marks the debut of Branches. One room in particular requires Link to use the Fairy Bow to get a bullseye on a target, which will impress a friendly Forest Scrub, thus opening a door leading to the Water Gohma, the boss of the dungeon. Hylian Plains After completing the dungeon, Link must go to Mayor Fern's house and show him the Veil of Courage. Consequently, he will change his law, allowing the player to leave Ancient Village and go to Hylian Plains. On the way out, however, Viridia will give Link a Secret Flute and teach him the Call of the Sun (Y, R, A, R, Y, X). Time changes between Day and Night in the Hylian Plains, and at night the player will have to fight off armies of constantly spawning Stalchildren. Towards the west of the Hylian Plains is Gorogoro Village. Before leaving Ancient Village, however, the player may show Jade the bow in order to initiate his archery test. Should Link hit all ten moving targets within the time limit, Jade will increase the number of Wooden Arrows he can carry at one time from 30 to 40. =Veil of Power= Gorogoro Village A village located right next to the namesake volcano. The Goron race used to live in and around this village in harmony with humans prior to Ganondorf's invasion. There is still a single Goron named Amaranth living in this village. In order to get the Clear Bottle required in this town, the player must go through the following trading sequence... *Go to see the Glass Shop owner, Carmine, and she will point out that she needs some sand. *Ask the owner of the Potion Shop, Carnelia, about sand and she will give Link a small handful of sand. *Carmine complains that she needs heat to turn the sand into glass. To provide this heat, the player must borrow a magnifying glass from the farmer, Cerise, give it to Carmine and then play the Call of the Sun. *The bottle will then be complete. By finding a Bug, collecting it in a bottle and then showing the bug to Mint in Ancient Village, she will take it as Cucco food and give a Cucco egg in exchange. *Give the Cucco egg to Cerise's son, Cardinal, and he will exchange it for a Sinopia Flower. *Give the Sinopia Flower to Cardinal's girlfriend, Coral, and she will give the player a Rock Key in exchange. The Rock Key is necessary to enter the Goron Caves. Inside the cave is a treasure chest containing a Silver Shield, and in the penultimate room a fireball-launching security system who can be defeated by reflecting its fireballs. By doing this, the player can obtain the Rain Reprise from the inscriptions on the wall (L, R, A, R, Y, X). By showing this song to Cerise, he will thank Link for helping the crops grow by giving him a Rupee Expansion, allowing them to hold twice as many Rupees as before. Return to Ancient Village Returning to Ancient Village, Link can now accept several new sidequests, one of which is mandatory to enter Gorogoro Volcano. Firstly, Viridia has contracted to a mysterious illness, forcing the player to do her paper round for her. In exchange, she will increase the number of Branches they can carry from 10 to 20. Next, the player can do a large trading sequence in order to get a Further Arrow Expansion, as seen below... *First, catch a Fish in a Clear Bottle as it flops among shallow water and put it in some deeper water. By doing so, the fish will bring Sea Spores as a way of saying thanks. *Give Mint the Sea Spores and she will use them in a special recipe to create Super-Fresh Water. *Chartre will take this Super-Fresh Water in exchange for a Broken Grappling Hook. *Show the Broken Grappling Hook to Honeydew, the woodcutter, and she will fix it. *The now-fixed Grappling Hook must be sold to Seafoam, who will give the player a Prescription in exchange. *Take the Prescription to the doctor, Cadmium, and he will give them some Eye Drops. *By giving these eyedrops to Mayor Fern, who has recently been complaining about his failing eyesight, he will give the player a Scrap of Wood. *Honeydew will accept this wood and use it to remodel Link's quiver so that it can carry more arrows than before. The final sidequest is from Jade, who bets that the player can't defeat twenty Stalchildren in one night. After accepting his challenge and beating it, Link will receive a Flame Wristlet. Gorogoro Volcano To enter this dungeon, the player must have both the Silver Shield (optional but very useful as it can withstand fire), the Flame Wristlet (required to pick up Bomb Fruit, which are necessary early in the dungeon) and the Rain Reprise (solidifies yellow lava, which is also mandatory in this dungeon). As well as Keese and Tektites, new enemies here include the Armos and the Dodongo, both of which require Bomb Fruit to be defeated. The treasure of this dungeon is the Bomb, which is essentially a Bomb Fruit which can be used anywhere. Guarding the stairs to the upper level of the inner caves is the second of two Golden Snakes, and in these upper levels one room requires Link to throw a Bomb into a pot to create a bridge leading to the room where Lava Eye is fought. =Veil of Wisdom= Medley Village Before leaving for Medley Village, Link should make sure he has caught a spider in a bottle (spiders, at this point, can only be found in Gorogoro Volcano). By placing the spider in a small hole near the outskirts of town, it opens up into a much larger hole, inside which the player will find a mysterious fountain. Here, Link will find a message written on the giant Triforce mark located on the floor. After reading these words, Link will suddenly acquire the Rainbow Palm, granting a Magic Gauge and the ability to charge his Spin Attack. Showing a fully charged Spin Attack to Amaranth will impress him so much that he will give Link a Bomb Expansion. Medley Village is situated on the right hand side of the Hylian Plains. This town is notable for being next to a river and home to both the windmill and a sushi store run by a Zora named Majorelle. The following trading sequence will take place here... *First, talk to Cobalt and Cornflower, the twins who manage the windmill. They will give the player an Order Sheet. *By taking this to the Sushi Store, Majorelle will give the player some Rice. Without fish, however, he cannot complete the Sushi. *To solve this problem, go to the shallow water pool in the centre of the village and catch one of the fish there (other fish don't count) in a bottle. Take this fish to Majorelle and he will finish the Sushi. *Serve the Sushi to Ocea, the man who manages the dam on the outskirts of the village. He will take one taste and say that it is the most delicious Sushi he has ever tasted, wishing to share it with his former wife, Ceana. He then gives Link the Sheet Music which reminds him of Ceana. *Ceana is found managing the shop, and if you show her the Sheet Music, it immediately reminds her of Ocea, and in gratitude for showing this to her, she teaches Link the Wind Minuet (X, A, Y, R, Y, X). *Playing the Wind Minuet will get the Windmill up and running again, and after doing this, talking to Cobalt and Cornflower will reward Link with the Sensor Crystal. The Sensor Crystal alerts Link when he comes near a hidden object. In particular, it reacts when Link goes up to a ring of rocks. Throw these rocks to break them, as one of them contains a Wave Wristlet. This allows Link to dive underwater, and by diving into a particularly deep pool of water, he finds a Fishing Rod. By giving this to Azure, a girl who loves to go fishing, she will state that she has a pollen allergy meaning she cannot go outside without Allergy Medicine. Giving her the Allergy Medicine (ask any Shopkeeper after she tells you this and they will give you this) will cause Azure to go outside immediately to start fishing. Talking to her again rewards you with the Ice Key, required to enter the Zora Cave near the outskirts of town. Here, Link will find both the Wind Tome and inscriptions teaching him how to play the Snowy Serenade (A, Y, X, R, Y, X). Medley River Snowy Serenade in hand, Link can now go past the dam in order to explore Medley River and the surrounding caves. New enemies include Blue Tektites, Biri and their larger counterparts, Bari. Octoroks also appear in the caves of this dungeon. Weather is a heavy factor here - Link will frequently have to use the Call of the Sun to evaporate lightly coloured water and the Snowy Serenade to freeze darker coloured water. The main treasure is the Boomerang, and in a circular path along the river partway through the player fights an Angry Angler, and after its defeat a hole opens up, leading Link into the ground beneath the river. Here, Link battles and defeats Octoclaw. =Golden Crystal= Village of the Goddesses This village is said to be the resting place of the Goddesses of the Triforce (Naryu, Farore and Din). Upon entering the village having obtained all three Veils, Link meets Zelda's lady-in-waiting, Aria, who gives him the Secret Flute and teaches him the Song of the Seal (L, A, X, Y, A, X). Using this song, Link can unlock the door of the Goddess Palace. Before that, however, one may opt to do three sidequests. The first sidequest involves talking to Aureolin the journalist and lighting the torches around her by lighting a Branch on one of the torches, then using the now-flaming branch to light all the other torches. Inspired by the ring of lit torches, Aureolin decides to write a new journal, and gives Link the Fire Tome in gratitude for inspiring her. The second sidequest is more complicated than the first, consisting of a trading sequence. Below is what must be done in this sidequest... *Talk to the fisherman Maize and buy some bait from Jonquil's store. Show the bait to Maize and he will exchange it for lengths of rope. *Return to the store and show Jonquil the rope. He agrees to fashion it into a larger bomb-carrying sack, but needs more material. *Talk to Jasmine, the girl who manages the flower fields in the village, and she will give Link the sweetest-smelling flower she has, simply impressed by how dazzling he is. *Isabelline, a female blacksmith, will construct a Metal Tool if Link finds seven metal filings around the village. *The music teacher Fulvous will challenge the player to copy the song he plays on his flute three times in a row, and will give them a Leather Sheet if Link succeeds. This challenge can be replayed, with increasing difficulty each time, for a considerable reward in Rupees. *Finally, Urobilin the swordfighter will give Link a Soft Cloth if they can defeat him in battle. *Once all four materials are gathered, give Jonquil all of them and he will give Link the completed sack, which serves as a Further Bomb Expansion. For the third and final Sidequest, Link must find a group of four frogs and play the four weather songs to them to make each individual frog grow. Once all four frogs are grown, they give Link a second Clear Bottle. Goddess Palace Play the Song of the Seal to open the doors, then go inside and place the three Veils on their respective spots on the pedestal (Veil of Wisdom on the left, Veil of Courage in the centre and Veil of Power on the right). Spheres of coloured mist appear above them, and using his flute, Link must draw these spheres into the Veils to empower them (the red spheres react to L, orange spheres to X, yellow spheres to A, green spheres to Y and blue spheres to R). Once all of the spheres get drawn into the Veils, they merge into the symbol on the next door and therefore unlock it. There are no enemies in this room, but connected to it are two rooms which lead to other rooms that continue on like a maze. At the very end of the maze is the Mystic Sword, and by acquiring it the platform Link is standing on rises, bringing Link to the roof of the palace where he finds Zelda. Zelda explains Ganondorf's invasion of Hyrule and how she escaped by hiding in the Goddess Palace, sending the letter out of desperation to find a hero who could help her kingdom. She also gives him the Golden Crystal, telling him to seek out the other five crystals. =Viridian Crystal= Return to Ancient Village Link must return to Ancient Village and complete this trading sequence to obtain a Hookshot... *First, talk to Viridia and ask her about the Hookshot, prompting her to start writing a letter to the weaponsmith, Verdigris, asking him to make the Hookshot. *Go to Viridia's house to find she has finished the letter but needs to deliver materials. She then gives Link a letter she intended to deliver to Jade. *Deliver the letter to Jade, and he will give Link an Emerald Whistle. *Play this whistle in the outskirts of town, and the messenger bird of the owner of the beauty salon, Reseda, will come to Link having been separated from Reseda. *Give Reseda the messenger bird, and she will give a Cyan Fabric with magical properties. *Honeydew will accept the fabric having heard of its magical properties and wear it as an armband. She thanks Link by giving him Enchanted Wood. *Reseda would also like to deliver some Magneta Fabric to Mint, but she, wanting to work on more fabric herself, asks Link to deliver it for her. Mint will accept the fabric and, as thanks, let Link into her farm, where she will give him a third Clear Bottle if he can complete a minigame where he must round up all three of her Blue Cuccos among a large group of normal Cuccos within a minute. *Reseda will then give Link a Yellow Fabric, but doesn't know what to do with it. Chartre will accept this in exchange for a Spring Mechanism that he has no use for. *Give Viridia both the Enchanted Wood and the Spring Mechanism, and she sends them to Verdigris. To get the Hookshot, either talk to Verdigris or check the mailbox outside Link's house after the request is made. Ancient Treetops Use the Hookshot to reach the treetops near the Forest Maze and travel across them. The enemies here are Jungle Scrubs and Poes, whose spirits appear after their defeat (both Small Poe Spirits and Big Poe Spirits can be collected in Clear Bottles and sold to Spirit Thieves in exchange for Rupees and other prizes). Along the treetops is a trapdoor which can be opened with the Song of the Seal, leading into the Jungle Palace. Jungle Palace Before entering this Palace, Aria appears to teach Link the Triforce Nocturne (R, L, Y, R, X, A), which is used to destroy obstacles with the Mark of the Triforce on them. Green Bubbles and Big Skulltulas make their debut here. Also found in this dungeon are Moblins, powerful enemies who patrol the central maze area. The treasure is the Sacred Bow, the mini-boss is the Stalfos and the boss is the Viridian Spirit. =Vermillion Crystal= Return to Gorogoro Village Before returning to Gorogoro Village, Link should talk to Reseda, having obtained the Red Cloth found in the Jungle Palace, in order to get the Flame Tunic. Upon return to Gorogoro Village, Link should ideally visit Perinone, who manages the Archery Range. Hit the target four consecutive times under increasingly difficult circumstances, and Perinone will give Link twenty "Fire Arrows". A notable Sidequest here is the newly started building project. The leader of the workers, Cadmium, asks Link to round up all seven of his employees for him, giving a Further Rupee Expansion as a reward. Also available is a trading sequence required to get the Gold Sword, covered below... *Carmine will, if spoken to, give the player a sheet of glass she has pre-made. *Cerise accepts the glass to repair his windows, but needs expert advice. Talk to Carmine about this and she will fix the window. Cerise then gives Link Cardinal's Pickaxe as a gift. *Talk to Cardinal about the Pickaxe and he explains that there is a hidden Gold Mine in Gorogoro Village. Get there with the Hookshot and mine some Gold. *Give the gold to the weaponsmith, Russet, who complains that he needs an accurate drawing of a sword to make the gold into a weapon. *After learning from Cardinal that Coral is an expert drawer, Coral will draw a picture of a sword, using Link's sword as a template. *Give this picture to Russet and he will finish the Gold Sword. Amaranth, if talked to, will tell Link that he has found a hidden tunnel where the Goron race has been imprisoned by Ganondorf, and should Link have acquired the Flame Tunic he will eagerly lead Link to a part of the cliff outlined by two torches, which must be lit either with the Fire Tome or Fire Arrows to reveal a hidden stairway that leads to the door to the Volcanic Palace. Volcanic Palace New enemies here are Fire Keese, Red Bubbles and Torch Slugs. In an early room of this dungeon, Aria will appear to teach the Tune of Time (X, X, Y, Y, L, R), which switches day to night and vice Versa (don't ask me how that works). Cages containing Gorons are to be found, and rescuing all four of the imprisoned Gorons is required to work the elevator to the top floor. The Hammer is treasure here, while the mini-bosses present here are the Fire Ghouls. The Vermillion Spirit appears as the boss of the dungeon. =Cerulean Crystal= Return to Medley Village Back at Medley Village, there is an opportunity to double Link's Magic Gauge. Maya, the freelance artist, will offer to repaint Link's "hand art" (i.e. the Rainbow Palm). Before she actually does this, though, she requests for some things to be done... *First, order the World's Finest Sushi from Majorelle and bring it to Maya. *Talk to Cobalt and he will explain the whereabouts of the Flower Pigments. Collect some Flower Pigments from the flowers in the village. *Talk to Cornflower and she will say that she can make gold paint using the pigments, a bucket and some white paint. *Buy a Paint Bucket from Ceana, then borrow the white paint from Maya. *It will take a day to finish the paint, so play the Tune of Time twice to accelerate this. *Maya then complains that her glasses have gone missing. They can be found at the edge of town, behind some rocks that require the Hammer to break. *After returning Maya's glasses, she will make the Shining Palm for Link. Frosted Ruins Break open a particularly large, icy rock with the Hammer to access this area. At the end, Link must defeat the Winter Wolf to find the Metal Boots. The only new enemies are Blue Bubbles and Ice Keese. At the end of these ruins are a group of Zoras living together. One of these Zoras is willing to make Link a Wave Tunic if he gives him all five Water Cloths found in the Frosted Ruins. At the far end of this room is the door to the Undersea Palace, but upon approaching it Aria will appear and teach Link the Magical Requiem (L, Y, X, R, Y, X), allowing him to teleport to any previously visited Palace. Undersea Palace This dungeon marks the first appearance of Shell Blades, Spikes and Stingers. This dungeon's water levels are impacted by the weather - play the Call of the Sun to lower the water level, the Rain Reprise to raise the water level and the Snowy Serenade to temporarily freeze the water. The treasure here is the Longshot, Shadow Link is a mini-boss and the Cerulean Spirit is fought as a a boss. =Fuschia Crystal= Ghost Village This village is home to "Shadows", lingering ghost-like creatures formed by the personalities of the deceased. The Gale Boomerang can be found hidden in the village. There is also a trading sequence to obtain the Vision Wand... *Take a bucket from an empty building and take it outside to fill it with rainwater. *Two young Shadows called Lavender and Lilac will use the bucket to fill an empty lake, and ask Link to bring a fish from the river in the village (NOT from anywhere else in the game) and to put them in the lake. Once this is done, they give a Blanket. *The sick Shadow Palatinate will accept the blanket in exchange for a Spinner. *Tyrian, the Shadow who manages the Watermill, will use the Spinner to fix the Watermill's broken mechanisms, and as thanks, will give a Lost Spider. *Take this spider to a cobweb on the wall of the weaponsmith's. The spider will give a Tiny Key as thanks. *The Tiny Key is used to open the way to the Strange House, which houses several treasures including a Translucent Card. *The weaponsmith's daughter, Periwinkle, will accept the Translucent Card and make a Vision Wand for Link. Category:The Legend of Zelda